The Ninja Has Visitors
by FreakingFedNinja
Summary: The team shows up at Ninja's door- and they're not happy! Was one-shot,now two shot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any stuff associated with it.

I was at my laptop writing a recap when my sister walked in.

"GaaAH! How did you get in? The door was locked!"

Addy stuck her tongue in her cheek and shrugged. "Ziva let me in."

I gasped and jumped up, sending my laptop bouncing across the couch.

"Nooooo! Are they all here?"

"Just Gibbs, Dinozzo and David."

Speak of the devils, in walked the trio. Gibbs glared at me with his evil eye. Ziva and Tony just smirked. I put my hand on my hips and glared.

"Are you here to gloat again?"

"No, Ninja, Gibbs doesn't gloat," Tony said, "even though we are high level canon and you, you are a wimpy little newbie fanfiction writer."

I mouthed like a goldfish. "Ghh…ghh…"

Gibbs scowled. "Shut it, Tony. I don't care about that."

Addy wandered into the kitchen.

"This…this isn't about my fanfic?"

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head.

"This is about my blog."

Tony put on a serious face. "You have completed a grand total of one recap for us. Your blog is devoted to us, yet there is one recap."

I put up my hands. "Guys, if we get too far off topic, we'll get in trouble with the fanfiction people."

"I thought you were the fanfiction people." Ziva asked.

"No, no. Like Tony said…"

Addy came out, eating a pudding cup. I hadn't kept pudding in my apartment for years, and I wouldn't be surprised if she got sick. Ziva stared at it.

"Can I have one?"

Gibbs squinted at me. "You got pudding?"

"Not that I knew of…"

Addy held something out to me. "I found a huge box in your fridge. This was taped to it."

I took the note and opened it.

_Dear Ninja,_

_Let ye be warned: Gibbs and his_

_team are headed your way, and_

_they're not happy. The only way_

_to calm them down is with_

_chocolate pudding cups. Good_

_luck._

_-Leon Vance_

I nodded to Addy, and she went back to retrieve the box. We handed out the snacks, then sat around my living room, eating.

"Mmm… What were we talking about?" Ziva asked.

Addy looked at me and we both shrugged.

"Ah, well," Gibbs stood up, "thanks for the pudding. Let's go."

Tony gave us all a funny look as they left, as if he was remembering something. I waved as he shut the door.

Addy poked me in the leg. "Looks like you have a recap to write."

I grinned. "Yeah, but first, hand me that phone. I gotta call Vance."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All it took was two reviews to procure a part 2! My muse is delighted. I've noticed that people prefer one-shots over long stories. That does not mean I'm giving up my story!

Sorr about the Abby/Addy thing! I now it's confusing!

* * *

><p>The Ninja has Visitors… Again!<p>

"Ready?" I held up the pudding cups.

"Ready," Addy replied, handing me a spoon.

Vance had called earlier in the morning.

"_Ninja, did you ever write those recaps we discussed?"_

"_Uh…no. I forgot."_

"_Ninja, they're coming again. You still got that pudding?"_

Immediately I called Addy for backup.

"_Ads, you remember what happened last week?"_

"_Ohhhh, yeah."_

"_Okay. On a completely unrelated note, would you please come help me with something?"_

"_Ha. Sure."_

So, there we sat at my kitchen table, spoons poised and ready, waiting for Ziva to break in, or, something. Sure enough, there was a loud *CRACK!* as she kicked in the door. This time, there was not Gibbs, just Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee.

"Tim! Hey, long time no see!"

Tim's face said he was not in the mood for small talk. He glanced nervously at Abby, who returned the look. They didn't want to be here just as much as I didn't want them to here. I felt bad.

"Wanna pudding cup?"

Abby clapped her hands. "I absolutely LOVE pudding! Is there chocolate?"

I held up my half-empty cup. "Oh, it's all chocolate." I turned to the others. "You guys want some, too?"

Tony wagged his finger in patented Tony-finger-wagging-style. "Oh, you're good. I see what you're doing. Well, you know what? No thanks."

I shrugged and got up to go to the fridge. Tim and Ziva followed me like lost puppies.

"Can we have some?"

"Of course!"

Addy was still at the table, laughing into her spoon. Tony stomped his foot.

"Don't do it! It's a trick!"

Addy jumped up and ran for the bathroom, grinning and biting her sleeve. A moment after I handed out pudding, I got a text.

_these pple r comical!_

_no othr word 4 it!_

_cant stop laffin. not_

_comin out. –addy_

I bit my lip and smiled to myself. Peeking out from the doorway, I saw the gang sitting around my coffee table, enjoying their creamy, chocolaty snack. Well, except for Tony, who had taken Addy's place at the table, and was pouting with his arms folded.

My phone rang.

"This is Jake from NCIS Canon Control. Is this Ninja?"

"Yes. Can I help you?" I replied coolly. I never liked the Canon Control people.

"Have you seen a few, uh, key canon members?"

"Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby? They're eating pudding."

There was a pause at Jake's end of the line.

"O-okay… Will you send them over, please?"

"Absolutely."

I hung up and stuck my head out the kitchen door. "Okay, guys, pack it up!"

Abby froze with a spoon in her mouth. "Do we have to go?"

"Sorry, guys. Canon called. Move out."

They all sighed and marched out the door. I had a thought, and ran back to the fridge.

"Tony! Tony, wait!"

He turned from the car. "Whaaaaaaat?"

"Would you like a pudding cup now?"


End file.
